


Claimed by the King

by LovelyNightmare



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Father/Son Incest, First Time, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Possessive Behavior, Public Claiming, Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-13
Updated: 2016-03-13
Packaged: 2018-05-26 13:22:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6240907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LovelyNightmare/pseuds/LovelyNightmare
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Loss of virginty and consummation of a royal union are a public event for the ruling family of Mirkwood.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Claimed by the King

**Author's Note:**

> Hello!  
> I wanted to start the next chapter of Consumed by you and instead I wrote this... Sorry ^^

Clad in a simple loose white shirt, Legolas was waiting, nauseous, on the King's bed, looking every bit like the virginal offering that he was. He tried his best not to act like a whimpering maid and it was hard since he had never wanted so much to hide himself from prying eyes. Yet he resisted the childish urge to pull the silken white sheet, which covered his bare legs, over his head as a protective shield between him and the others. After all even though he was a virgin and had the androgynous features of youth, he was his father's son and heir, his primal instinct should be to fight and to look down on those unworthy councilors. Not to flee and cry from shame.

Legolas was struggling to control his body's responses, he was determined not to show his discomfort. He could not let the others hear how erratic his breathing actually was nor let them see the tremors that affected his body. He had to calm himself. He should not allow his emotions to win over his reason. All the chosen elves present in the royal bedchamber were beneath him in status, it was a great privilege for them to be here now and he, Legolas Thranduilion Prince of Greenwood the Great, had no reasons to be embarrassed by their presence. Loss of virginity and consummation always happened in front of the King's Council. It was a just tradition, yes, just a simple tradition.

In spite of the mad heart palpitations in his chest, he looked boldly at the little crowd who would soon watch a particular play from their comfortable chairs set just in front of the royal bed. He swallowed with difficulty and could not stop the burning flush of embarrassment from coloring his pale cheeks. He didn't know his father had so many councilors. There were at least thirty elves here. All males. He was still pondering whether it was a good thing or not. He decided to see the glass half full, at least no women would witness his humiliation.

He lowered his eyes to look at his well-shaped but small hands whose palms were sweaty and remembered his father's reassurances after the King had told him about this ancient tradition in the very same room.

*

One week earlier, in the King's bedroom

"You're old enough to consider marriage, ion-nin. I have been receiving a lot of marriage proposals since your coming-of-age." Thranduil declared in a casual tone.

Legolas stared at his father, completely shocked. If Thranduil had suddenly grown a beard he could not have been more surprised. He blinked; he must have misheard his father. There was no other rational explanation. Why would his overprotective father broach such a subject now? By the Valar, Thranduil was even suspicious when Legolas spent too much time in his bath! And the only time Legolas had fallen asleep without visiting his father as he usually did, the King had been sulking for two days (even though Thranduil still refused to name what he had done 'sulking') His overprotectiveness had worsened since he had come of age two years ago as though he was afraid that Legolas might leave him.

A hard knot of suspicion and apprehension formed in the pit of his stomach. He could not have misread his father, could he? He knew a lot of women had wanted to get closer to their handsome widower King but had not dared because of their obvious distress and their long mourning after the Queen's death. What if his father was now ready to accept another woman in his life and wanted to get rid of his him? Was he an inconvenience? Legolas had relied a lot on his father after his mother's death. They were now very close. Maybe too close? And Thranduil desired to marry him so that he would no longer be a burden? The very idea brought him to tears.

While he was lost in his thoughts, Thranduil had joined him and was sitting on his bed next to his disturbed son. "So, ion-nin?" Legolas swallowed the growing lump in his throat and spoke clearly "Why are you asking me this, Ada? I am merely 52. I am young still. I have plenty of time to choose a spouse."

Thranduil stroked his back soothingly "You are troubled, my little leaf." Legolas simply nodded. "I did not wish to trouble you with those matters, that’s why I remained silent until now. But it's not possible anymore. I can't always refuse all the offers of the noble elves who desire to introduce their daughters... or their sons. It would be highly offensive to keep on denying their requests, especially when they're only asking for a simple meeting. It didn't happen before your coming-of-age only because they respected our pain."

Furious, Legolas made a move to leave the bed but Thranduil grabbed his arms to stop him "Adar, how could you do this to me? I can't believe you've fallen so low that you'd play a matchmaker. But I refuse! Do you hear me? I refuse. My marriage isn't any of your business."

Thranduil's grip became bruising almost brutal, as if he might break his arms. "Not my business?" he repeated menacingly, his voice dark. Legolas tried to jerk his arms free. "Enough!" Thranduil barked. Chastised, Legolas stayed still, his face red with shame and sadness. His father never spoke to him like that.

Thranduil was angry. "Do you really think I could let you go, ion-nin? No elf could dream of being worthy of you." Legolas frowned, still hurt but also slightly flattered "Then why..." he began but his father interrupted him "I have a suggestion and I want you to listen. You'll be left alone again if you officially have a partner." Legolas hit back "The problem remains! I don't want to..."

"You will be left alone if you're officially my lover."

Legolas's mouth fell open. He looked stupidly at his father. When he really comprehended what his father had just said, he flushed. Hard. From the tip of his pointy ears to his toes. "Ada! That's... disgusting! You must be jesting!" He tried to believe it was embarrassment that suddenly heated his entire being.

Thranduil embraced him fiercely. "Am I really such a worse choice than an elven lady or an elven lord?" he whispered sweetly into his son's ear. "Of course not! But..." Legolas was unable to finish, too startled when Thranduil licked his ear and began to leave a trail of burning kisses from the tip of his ear to the curve of his neck.

"It won't be definitive. Since you're my son, you'll be... allowed... to find a mate whenever you want." Thranduil savagely bit his neck, almost drawing blood. Legolas cried out and writhed in his father's embrace.

"But..." Legolas was going to pass out. His heart was beating too fast, he was too panicked, he was too... excited? His body had never felt so hot. "Nothing's wrong, my little darling." Thranduil cooed, his voice was rich and warm, dripping like honey. "You know I'll never hurt you, everything will be alright."

*

With his father everything would be alright, he kept repeating in his mind. It was Legolas's new mantra. He could not linger on the fact that he was going to publicly lose his virginity on the bed in which he was born, in which he had been conceived, deflowered by his own father. No, he could not. Otherwise he would turn mad. He closed his eyes, light-headed and highly aware of his racing heart, wanting to block the whispers of the councilors. He could not bear right now to hear the bets they were making on the King's stamina.

Then the King entered and the room fell silent. When Legolas reluctantly forced his eyelids open, the sight that met his eyes practically killed him on the spot. His father was flanked by his faithful butler Galion, which was not surprising since Legolas's own squire was here too, and, by the Valar he was not going to live this down, Lord Elrond. His father had mentioned that a healer would be present but, Legolas would have remembered it, he had not told him that said healer would be _Lord Elrond_. When had the Lord of Imladris even arrived?

Legolas bit his bottom lip. He had always carefully hide from his father the attraction he felt for the nice Noldorin Lord (if Thranduil ever learnt it, he might try to kill Elrond) And yet for one dreamy moment, the youth hoped against all hopes that it'd be Elrond who was going to join him in bed, except that the Lord of Imladris was dressed in his usual stately clothes whereas his father was only wearing a deep red velvet robe. The Prince and the Lord's eyes met and Elrond offered him his characteristic gentle smile as he slightly lowered his head in greeting. Legolas returned the gesture of greeting, smiling shakily.

Thranduil spread his arms for Galion to open and take off his robe. Legolas could not stifle his gasp and all his blood flooded to his cheeks. He visibly shuddered and turned his head away so fast his head spun. There was no taboo regarding nudity among the elves but still... It was the first time Legolas had ever seen his father entirely naked and he was now experiencing a moment of difficulty since his father's beautifully proportioned and battle-hardened body was truly a sight to behold.

He shivered when his father pulled the sheet, exposing his barely covered body and his bare legs. The bed shifted beneath his father's weight as he settled beside him and he felt horribly self-conscious. For one awful moment he honestly thought he would cry and beg his father to postpone. He was alarmed by his father's mere proximity and deeply unsettled by this unusual feeling. Never before had he felt threatened by his father.

"The oil, my King" Galion murmured as he put a jar next to the bed. At that moment Legolas noticed that Elrond had not sat in front of the bed with the others, he had taken a place beside the bed. Where the view would be even better. Legolas hung his head to hide his furiously burning face behind the cascade of his hair and took a deep breath, trying to steady his pounding heart.

Strong hands cupped his head and raised it upwards, as his father moved to kiss him. Surprised and panicked, he flinched away from the contact but his father didn't let him go. Thranduil slipped his tongue into Legolas's open mouth to devour him fiercely while he lowered himself over his son, the full weight of his larger body pressing Legolas into the mattress and forcing Legolas's legs open to accommodate his body.

Legolas could not breath anymore, he felt so dizzy and weak. His thoughts were chaotic; he could hardly believe that his father was sucking on his tongue! He tried to push his father's burning body away. At last Thranduil released his mouth, he took a deep breath and breathed with a broken voice "No! I am sorry, Ada. We cannot... I beg of you... Please! Oh forgive me! I..."

His nervous babbling was interrupted by a gentle kiss. "Shh little leaf calm down. You know you can trust me." Thranduil ran his elegant fingers through his son's shining mane, peppering soft kisses along the flushed skin. "I promise it will be quick and good. You know you can trust me. Everything will be alright." His father's voice was low and rumbling, strangely soothing. "You have nothing to do, just relax. Fear not. Ada is taking care of everything." Thranduil's fingers were unthreateningly curled around Legolas's neck, massaging the tense nape, feeling the rapid pulse, caressing the very fine and warm skin.

His father's familiar voice, scent and appeasing touch had managed to alleviate his extreme anxiety to a manageable degree. His Ada knew what to do. He always did. He just had to surrender. With that realization calm and relief came over him, a relief so profound he was weak with it. He held on to his father and muttered "Alright." Thranduil simply smiled.

Calmer now, Legolas found that the sensation of his father's warm, strong and naked body against him was not at all unpleasant. Then his father pressed little affectionate kisses to this very sensitive space between his neck and his shoulder and caressed his sides. Legolas shivered and let out an unsteady breath. He gave a ghost of a smile and closed his eyes, enjoying the warmth that surged through him. He always loved it when his father was tender. He blushed and squirmed a little. It made him feel so depraved to love his father's tenderness in that way _._ It should have bothered him. But it was so easy, so natural to surrender to his father. Thranduil's presence was simply too overwhelming.

Thranduil carefully moved his hands down to rest them on his hips, holding him gently but firmly and he started to move against him, very slowly, rubbing their bodies together. Blood suffused his cheeks. Thranduil was fully aroused and his member was quite impressive. He was still adoringly lavishing tender attentions on his son's sensitive neck. Legolas was very receptive to his father's every touch, and the slower Thranduil was, the more he reacted. An intense heat came from the way the friction between them made his fine shirt rub against his hypersensitive skin and hard nipples. He was shocked to realize he was close. Thranduil's tender attentions were enough to make him come.

Somehow his father must have known it since he moved away. He whined loudly at the loss of his father's pleasant heat and welcome weight. He flushed with embarrassment and put a hand over his mouth, mortified. How undignified! Everybody must have heard that. They were elves. He couldn't stop the rush of shame he felt then. How could he forget that they were not alone? He hid behind his hair, wishing his father would cover his body again and conceal him. Thranduil silently chuckled and caressed Legolas' warm cheek.

He felt grateful when Thranduil turned his body around since it allowed him to bury his face in the pillow. It was not a brilliant idea, breathing had already been difficult, that way it was impossible. He slightly shifted his head so that he could breathe properly and he met Elrond's gaze. The Lord's grey eyes burned into his with an unmistakable lust. The Prince's lips parted in a silent oh as a wild surge of heat rushed over him. He was quivering with excitation at the unexpected thought that Elrond might find him desirable. He had never imagined his longing could be reciprocated. He involuntarily began to rut against the sheets. A harsh slap on his backside made him instantly stop; he saw Elrond's lips curve upward. Humiliated, Legolas bit the inside of his cheek and closed his eyes. At least their silent exchange had gone unnoticed by his father (otherwise Elrond's lips would be bloodied and he would not have been simply slap)

Thranduil raised his shirt to bare his arse and stroked it gently. Light tremors went through Legolas. His father must be able to hear the furious beating of his heart inside his chest. He felt nervous again because, even if he was a virgin, he knew what would come next. He looked at Elrond again and the nice healer was smiling at him when his father's oiled finger entered him. Legolas instinctively squirmed. The intrusion was uncomfortable and a little painful. He wanted to look at Elrond again to seek reassurance but he was afraid his father might catch him red-handed. He wanted to look at his father too but it was difficult in this position.

His father spread his thighs further and breached him with a second digit then he started to carefully scissor him, stretching him wider, opening him for his use. Legolas was bearing this silently when, without warning, his father touched something deep inside him. He arched his back in total delight as a deep moan spilled past his lips. Thranduil hummed and caressed the small of his back with his free hand. Finally he inserted a third finger and readied him for what felt like an eternity of ecstasy. It was a torture to remain silent and breathless little moans regularly escaped him. His body felt too tight, he was writhing under his father's touch.

Then the fingers were gone. His whole body was trembling with both excitation and fear and his heart was doing somersaults within his chest. His father pressed his weight forward again, rubbing his erection against him while he ran his hands under his shirt, digging his fingers in his sensitive flesh. He whispered hotly against his hear "Now I will finally make you mine. Get on your hands and knees, my little leaf." Legolas moaned and wondered if he would be able to do it in this position. He was truly shaking like a leaf. But disobeying was out of question. So he followed the order as soon as his father's weight left his back. He could not help it; he took a quick glance at Elrond again. But before he could see the Lord's face, Thranduil took a hold of Legolas's hair and pushed his head in the pillows. "What do you think you're doing, ion-nin?" Thranduil grunted with a dark voice. Slightly afraid, his backside high in the air, Legolas didn't answer and just grabbed the sheets.

Thranduil seemingly dropped the matter as strong hands cupped and then parted his buttocks. His father stayed like that a few seconds, just holding him open. Legolas was waiting, breathless, vulnerable. He gasped as he felt the large head nudge at his entrance. That was it. His own father was going to take his virginity, to make him his. He thought his heart was about to explode. Thranduil slowly sank further. He was so big, it could not possibly fit inside him. He whimpered pathetically. It felt so incredibly odd and uncomfortable. Behind him, Thranduil dug his nails into his hips and groaned loudly. Legolas's breathing was laboured, he turned his face sideways and gulped for air. If his father liked this, he would make an effort and tried to accommodate him better. Finally, he was impaled fully on his father's thick member. He squirmed and let himself grow accustomed to the sensation of being filled so utterly. It hurt a little and he was not fully aroused anymore. Yet, gradually he was becoming accustomed to the ache.

He could hear his father was panting and he knew Thranduil was controlling himself. Legolas was absurdly pleased by how much his father wanted him and loved him, it was thrilling and it made him feel warm all over. Thranduil slowly pulled out and then sharply pushed in. Legolas could not contain his emotions anymore and he screamed. He felt so naked and vulnerable under Thranduil, deprived of all protections. His father did it again and again, once, twice. Legolas gritted his teeth and broke out in sweat, his heart in his throat. When his father hit this spot deep inside him again, a high shout of surprise and pleasure escaped his throat. After that Thranduil always brushed the spot. Legolas felt like he was going mad, he was so hard once again. He tried to thrust back, to move too but his father tightened his already bruising grip on his hips, holding him firmly in place and all he could do was to drool on the pillow. Legolas was whining, seeing stars, whishing it would never end, as he laid there, passive, sweaty and flushed. His father was fucking him deeply, his rhythm languid but never brutal. It was breathtaking.

He squealed in surprise when his father fell on top of his back, heavy and warm, crushing him to the mattress. Thranduil stopped moving for a heartbeat and pressed his warm cheek against Legolas's. The sensation of his father's weight and skin against his was so wonderful he could cry. He made a helpless sound of pleasure. He loved feeling so small and helpless under his father, with Thranduil's member still hot and hard inside of him, his own erection was trapped under him. It was such a sweet agony. Thranduil slid his arm under his chest. His hips were grinding Legolas into the mattress. "Come now for Ada, my sweet little darling." he purred as he licked his son cheek. Legolas wailed then and his body complied. He came with his father's name on his lips, held tightly against Thranduil.

Wrapped in his father's arms, he let his King use his now limp body. His father continued to take his own pleasure, pounding into him brutally and groaning his name in his ear until he hissed as he exploded inside Legolas. He held his son for a moment and stroked him a little. Legolas just lay here beneath his father, breathless. Thranduil was really heavy but he didn't mind. "You're really a good boy." The King whispered fondly. Then he slipped out of him and rolled off.

"Little leaf, Elrond must confirm that I reached my orgasm in you." Thranduil announced, as he gestured to the Noldorin healer.

Legolas opened his eyes in surprise and felt his face burn anew. It had happened so many times this night that he was afraid that his coloring might change permanently.

When Elrond was standing next to him, he turned his head away and spread his legs. Gentle hands barely parted him. "The King spent his seed inside the Prince." Elrond declared, with his best official tone. The Prince was now officially recognized as being the King's (temporary) mate. Legolas pressed his face into the sheets, trying to suppress the inexplicable laughter bubbling up inside him after Elrond had spoken. Afterwards this whole situation seemed so absurd.

Elrond noticed his reaction and winked as he reached out to pat Legolas's plump arse. The Prince trembled slightly under the touch. The healer jerked his hand away when Thranduil gave him a terrible death glare which would reduce even fierce kings and queens to tears. Legolas shivered, glad that his father had never looked at him with anything but tenderness and love.

Thranduil said "I am thirsty." Galion immediately poured wine for his King. "Do you want some wine?" Thranduil asked Elrond with cold politeness, leaning back against the headboard, unfazed by his nakedness. The Lord of Imladris shook his head "I think it's time we leave." he announced loudly. The councilors left the royal bedchamber calmly. Elrond gave them a knowing smile before he took his leave too.

*

Elrond went quietly trough passages, walking toward his assigned bedchamber. In the privacy of his rooms, the Lord of Imladris untied the laces of his leggings and began to slowly stroke his erection up and down. He closed his eyes with the image of a certain blond elf floating in his mind.

 


End file.
